


Before He Changed

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Zip Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha had just about enough of Leon's smart mouth. A punch to the smug American's face wasn't enough of a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Changed

I'd been punched in the face before. It wasn't anything new, but I'd been making a flustered, pissed off mess of this Slav all night. A little flirt here, a little lick of my lips there. He ties my hands behind me once again, the ziptie digs in. Even with a pair of gloves on. Once his men wander off for a coffee and a smoke, he comes over to me. He pulls me up, roughly. And has that sneer of anger on his face. It's actually kinda cute. He walks behind me and shoves me forward when I walk a little too slow. I smirk, "Easy there." I whisper. That earns me a glare when I glance back. We go to a old room, that a priest might have called home. There's a table that looks like a desk. He shoves me and bends me over it.

I know his plans but really, I've wanted it. I've wanted _him_.  "So, Buddy? You do this to all your prisoners?" I ask, my voice breathy, I hope to piss him off more. I hear his pants unbuckling, "Shut up, American." He hisses. I smirk, but it falls when his hands go to work on my jeans. He strokes me, his hands warm. I surpress a gasp. He tugs my jeans and boxers down. "I found a few interesting things in that vest of yours." He whispers by ear. I know he had found my lube and condoms. Shit. I hear the lid pop on the bottle of lubricant. I hiss as a long finger slides inside. He pumps it in and out slowly. Then adds a second finger. I gasp out, he scissors the digits. "Ah, we've done this before." He hisses. I bite my lip. Bastard. I didn't think he'd add another finger, but I moan loudly as he does. He pumps them fast inside me. Then the sensation stops, the fingers slide out and I hear a foil wrapper being torn. I glance back through my dark fringe. I watch as he takes out the condom and spits the torn foil from his mouth. I can't see how big he is, but he rolls the condom over his length. He meets my gaze as he lubes himself throughly. He grips my hip with one hand, and positions himself with the other. Sasha smirks and sinks into me. He never breaks his gaze on mine. "Fuck." I hiss and lay my head on the aged wood desk. He doesn't move, allowing me to adjust to his impressive length. He's longer, and feels the right thickness. Before I know it, he slides out, leaving only the head inside. Then slides back in, deep. He makes a rhythm, and its torturous. I try to keep quiet. But he knows that I'm loving this. His pace changes, and becomes faster than before. He laces his fingers into my hair, and tugs back. I hiss and my face is uncovered. He wants to watch how this effects me. I glare back at him, as if to prove that this is just awful. But my eyes are too heavy with pleaure at this point. He chuckles and groans. "Are all Americans so tight?" He grunts out. His hips slap against my rear as he pounds into me. I moan and he angles his thrusts. Before long his cock grazes that one spot. I moan loudly and gasp. "Buddy." I whisper. He lowers my head back to the desk and uses both hands to grip my hips. His dick hits my prostate dead on. I am rendered a moaning and useless mess. This is bad. "Are you going to come, Kennedy?" He hisses and sounds close himself. He must've heard my name from JD. I nod my head and am grateful when his one hand snakes around. He takes me in hand and strokes slolwly, but firmly. I bite my lip. He lets his hand jerk faster, and soon after I gasp out. I come onto the edge on the desk and onto the floor. I shudder as his hand drops. Its place on my waist returns. Buddy's breathing becomes harsh, and I know he's coming. He suddenly shoots forward inside me, and stills. I look to the right, to a wall. I hear his breathing slowly return to normal. I hiss in discomfort as he withdrawls. I hear a soft snap from the condom being removed. He tosses it in a old crate by the desk, and his pants are fastened. I feel the access lube roll down the backs of my thighs. I sigh. And my pants are being tugged back up, into place. He zips them up and stands me up. "Don't test me again, Kennedy." He whispers. But it lacks any threat.

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched Resident Evil Damnation and got some feels. Leon/Sasha is a ship that is dear to me as well. I've never wrote anything from Sasha at all...so be gentle! And I think I may have a kink for table/desk sex... o.o;  
> Set right after Sash punches Leon in the church.


End file.
